Forum:Non-MSPA works in our scope?
I'll get right to the point. Should this wiki's scope allow any coverage of Hussie's non-MSPA works, such as And It Don't Stop and pretty much anything else present here? Really, it would only amount to a single dedicated article for AIDS and perhaps another for basically "everything else", and those in turn would mostly consist of brief summaries and be more importantly intended to keep track of the relevance of these old works to MSPA, such as AIDS panels being used as desktop backgrounds, Humanimals influencing things like Aurthour, et cetera. The question is simple: do we deem these works to be outside our scope – since we are "MSPA Wiki", not "Andrew Hussie Wiki" – and thus, not permit them to have dedicated articles? Because I for one think an article or two for these works would be useful for collecting allusions, rather than just having them scattered across various trivia sections and suchlike EDIT: Another useful point to raise here is that it would be a very simple matter indeed to place these hypothetical articles in a dedicated "Category:Non-MSPA works" to ensure that they are adequately delineated as such :The way you're proposing we execute it, yes. I support this idea. 16:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Given the impact Hussie's works always seem to have on each other (at least when it comes to MSPA) I have always worried that we are missing stuff of importance relating to MSPA when not covering his other works. But as you already said, by covering them we start becoming the "Andrew Hussie Wiki, not the MSPA Wiki. I mean, we do have articles for Complacency of the Learned and Wizardy Herbert, both of those are unfinished, works by Hussie which eventually became part of Homestuck. So I think there is always a little leeway. - The Light6 (talk) 22:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :I think that having them in their own dedicated category is a good idea. I really don't think it would be a detriment to this wiki to have pages with information about his past projects that are relevant to MSPA. I think the info would be useful for people. I support this. Rabbeseking (talk) 00:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think we should, at minimum, revise the Andrew Hussie article so that it has an actual biographical section with a list of his other work. Because right now, all factual information on Hussie is treated as trivia on his own article, which is kind of weird. 00:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::This could comprise its own discussion, but separate articles for Hussie as an author and as a character? 00:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I have actually considered that myself. - The Light6 (talk) 03:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) And It Don't Stop article written. If anyone knows any allusions not listed there, or feels like they can expand the article a little without overdoing the coverage, please feel free to add to it Should we have an article covering the Star Trek: TNG edits? - The Light6 (talk) 13:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Not if it isn't referenced in MSPA. That's my opinion, anyway. ::Well, that is debatable. It isn't so much as a bunch of reoccurring references which are used in both TNG edits and Homestuck. - The Light6 (talk) 23:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Well now that we've changed our scope the answer to the question posed here is; yes, no question about it. - The Light6 (talk) 13:36, June 7, 2014 (UTC)